Mercer Mayhem
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: A encounter at a bar will entangle two people together. Is it for the better or for worse? Nobody can predict the future. We can only go by the encounters in our everyday life to lead us to our future.


Mercer Mayham

*****A.N: I do not own Four Brothers. I do own my OC Characters from this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own*****

Chapter 1: Encounters

"Here's your two hamburgers with french fries and 2 Bud Light," I smiled, carrying an order towards a table, setting it down in front of them, making sure that I don't bump into any of the customers, and yelling to Robby, who was filling drinks at the bar, "You weren't kidding about it being packed on the weekends."

The atmosphere in the bar suddenly became tense as bell on the bar's door jingled. Everyone frantically threw down their money onto the tables, even leaving food uneaten, to hurriedly rush out the door. That could only mean _1 thing_. The Mercer Brothers walked into the bar. Everyone in Detroit knows the Mercer Brothers. Hell, even _I _know them and I've only been living here for 3 days. They are flagrant for causing mayhem. They may not be blood related, but they might as well be considering you never see one without the other 3 not far behind. The four of them were adopted at a young age by the world's sweetest woman known to man. She was one of the good foster parents. She adopted Bobby first, he's the oldest and the leader of the group. Then came Jerry, he's the brains of the group, next came Angel, he's the bodyguard of the group, and lastly there's Jack, he will follow Bobby anywhere.

"ROBBY, WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKER!," Bobby grinned, sitting at a table in the center of the bar with the others sitting next to him, turning towards me, and yelling, "MY BROTHERS AND I WOULD LIKE FOUR BEERS AND I WANT A STEAK!"

I nodded, grabbing 4 beer mugs, filling them up, hollering to Robby to make a steak. Even though Jack looks familiar to me and I know for sure he isn't drinking age, I still give them beer.

_Eh, ain't my problem if he dies_, I thought, walking over to them, and setting down their drinks in front of them, "Your steak will be out shortly. Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

"Your number." Jack smirked.

I didn't even bother to dignify that with a answer, as I turned on my heels to start clearing the other tables off. Rolling my eyes when I heard the other 3 brothers burst out laughing at my reaction.

"OHH BURN!" Angel's laughter bounced to my ears.

"Cracker Jack, I thought we taught you better than that." Bobby mocked, shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"Her reaction was hilarious though." Jerry laughed.

After 5 minutes of wiping down tables, I could feel someone staring at me. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I see Jack staring at me. It suddenly came to me why I thought Jack looked familiar to me. He goes to my High School. At least I saw him walking around the empty hallways yesterday.

"C.J, bring this steak to Bobby." Robby directed, sliding his head out from the kitchen, and handing me the steak.

"Here's your steak." I greeted, setting Bobby's steak in front of him, starting to walk away, only to stop when Bobby asked me a question.

"Thanks," Bobby grinned, glancing up at me, and asking me a question, "Where are you from anyways? I haven't seen you working in the bar before."

"Florida," Angel guessed, narrowing his eyes in concentration at me, "She's sorta got that Cuban look."

"Dumbass, if that's the case then she could be from Texas," Jerry rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his beer, "There's plenty of Mexicans down there just like Florida has a lot of Cubans."

"Kansas." the voice came from Jack, making his brothers go quiet for a second, taking a swig of his beer, and staring at me.

"Are you a fucking idiot?," Bobby choked on his beer, breaking the silence, and looking at Jack as if he grew 8 heads, "Does she _look _like she's from Kansas, Dumbass."

"You got Kansas from the two conversations I've had with you guys?," I frowned, crossing my arms against my chest, and narrowing my eyes at Jack (who lifted his lip up in a half-smirk), "Nobody ever gets that, let alone on their first guess. So how did you guess that?"

"You have arm muscles from either working out or lifting heavy things. Your brown hair has blonde sun streaks in it, which I guessed is from working in the sun. That crosses out the working out theory," Jack stated, leaning forward in his chair, and smirking, "My guess you help your family on their farm in Kansas. Possibly lifting hail bails and cleaning out your family's horse stalls. You probably left about 3 days ago since you still walk as if you're wearing cowboy boots."

"Lucky guess." I huffed, going back to cleaning the other tables, reaching into my apron, grabbing my ipod, putting in my earbuds, and listening to my music.

"Cracker Jack got that look in his eyes," Angel observed, grinning as he glanced at Jack (who was staring intently at the waitress), taking a swig of his beer, and shaking his head in amusement, "I haven't seen that look in a while."

"Don't fuck her until you find out how crazy she is," Bobby joked, taking a swig of his beer, and giving Jack a knowing stare, "You know how Ma reacted to those other crazies you brought over."

"Remember Danielle?," Jerry reminded, they all groaned, taking a swig of his beer, and glancing over at the waitress in thought, "Something tells me this one is different."

"How could I when you guys never let me hear the end of it. She may have been insane, but damn was she amazing in bed," Jack groaned, then grinning childishly, and still staring at the waitress, "This one seems…interesting."

"I don't care how amazing in bed they are, it isn't worth it if the chick is bat-shit pyscho," Angel stated, shaking his head at Jack, "Haven't you heard of the How I Met Your Mother's crazy-hot scale?"

"The hell you talking about?," Bobby questioned, glancing at Angel with a look of disbelief on his face, scooting his chair out, getting up, and walking out the door with Jerry and Angel following him, "Time to bounce."

"Jack, you coming?" Jerry inquired, noticing Jack still in his chair, and seeing Jack still staring at the waitress.

"Nah, I'll catch up with you guys later," Jack declared, turning towards his brothers with a smirk, "Tell Ma I'll be home later."

"Fine, but you'll be sleeping your balls off in the snow," Bobby warned jokingly, shaking his head, heading out the door with the others following him, and calling over his shoulder to Jack, "Cause I ain't picking up your sorry ass later."

"Whatever Bobby," Jack rolled his eyes, smirking, walking over to the waitress (who had her earbuds out of her ears and hanging around her neck), wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispering in her ears, "I've decided I'm making you my girl."

"Many have tried and all of them have failed," I frowned, blushing beet red, elbowing him in the ribs, and narrowing my eyes at him, "What makes you think you're any different?"

"None of them were me," Jack smirked, walking closer to her, leaning down, "Trust me love, you'll crumble just like the rest of the girls."

Reaching for a nearby glass filled with beer, I throw the beer in his face before storming off.

That was the first time I had thrown something in Jack Mercer's face and it wouldn't be the last either.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
